


【spideypool】靈魂伴侶

by is1024sa



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is1024sa/pseuds/is1024sa
Summary: ※ 靈魂伴侶從來都是個坑人的設定，至少對 Wade 來說是如此





	【spideypool】靈魂伴侶

0.

就如同 AO3 上那些滿坑滿谷關於靈魂伴侶設定的文章一樣，Wade 的手上也有一排手寫體的簽名『Peter B Parker』，那張揚的花體從掌心末端延續了整個手肘，遠遠看上去像是一條綿長的生命線。

「Ter B Parker。」Wade 躺在垃圾車上，抬手看著自己斷了一截手掌的手，那簽名恰好被截掉「PE」兩個字，「看起來像是被斷頭了，不太像個好兆頭啊。」

這時卡車從高速公路駛向一般道路，Wade 一眼就看見商業大樓的巨大電視牆，電視上正播放一組照片，他首先望見左邊那張幾乎是家喻戶曉的蜘蛛人照片，接著是右邊那張金髮藍眼青年的頭像，正當他在思考兩張照片的關聯時，底下一排黑字幾乎炸得他腦袋生疼。

「我們的英雄蜘蛛人今天離開了我們……經多方資訊查證後，Peter Benjamin Parker，一位年僅 26 的研究生兼職攝影師，在近十年中一直擔任蜘蛛人的角色……」

1.

Wade 打從娘胎出生就覺得靈魂伴侶這東西特別礙事，他喜歡的那些漂亮姑娘在看清楚他手上那排大字之後總是搖搖頭拒絕了他的求愛，無論他長得多好看，拿下多少曲棍球冠軍或者是床上表現得多好。

「這東西根本就是個不良設計。」Wade 抽著煙跟他的朋友們抱怨，「起碼給張照片，再給個姓名、住址或聯絡聯絡電話吧，只給個破名字到底有什麼用？上帝難道不知道這世界上多少同名同性的人嘛？難怪靈魂伴侶的結婚率永遠不到 30 %，你他 X 根本不知道自己的伴侶在哪個國家呢。」

「還有，預設每個人都該愛上另外某個特定的人什麼的，簡直是胡扯。我今天喜歡 Anna，明天喜歡 Betty，後天再喜歡個 Cathy，我每天碰上個漂亮女孩兒就想喜歡她，他憑什麼非得限制我一定得喜歡上某個我從來沒見過的傢伙啊？」

「你只是在記恨他給你一個男孩子的名字吧。」他的朋友打趣他。

Wade 聳聳肩膀，「我才不是這麼膚淺的人，漂亮的男孩兒女孩兒都可以 —— 最好有著燦爛的金髮跟湖水一樣美麗的藍眼睛，還有火辣的奶子跟屁股。」

2.

Wade 活到三十多歲的時候仍然沒碰到那位名為 Peter Parker 的真命天子，但他一點也不灰心喪志，畢竟他已經有個性感火辣而且論及婚嫁的女友 Vanessa。

就如同 Wade 手腕上的名字不是 Vanessa 一樣，Vanessa 手腕上的名字也不是他。

「他死了。」Vanessa 趴在他身上親熱的時候提到，「我覺得挺好的，他待我也不是說多好 —— 看到這個刺青嘛？」Vanessa 指著她胸上的刺青，「那底下原本有一道疤，他拿酒瓶往我身上砸的時候留下來的，後來他死了，我就去刺了青把這道傷疤蓋住。」

「所以對我來說，靈魂伴侶是個詛咒。」她的手捧住 Wade 的臉，「而你是破除我詛咒的那個人，親愛的王子殿下。」她咯咯地笑了起來。

3.

36 歲是 Wade 人生的狗屎點。

得了癌症，毀了容，跟女友斷了聯繫，穿上有屌味的塑膠衣服把自己打扮成一個緊身衣變態，他的大腦也變得瘋狂起來。

比如他知道他所在的這個世界是一個名叫 Marvel 的漫畫宇宙，他是其中的一名角色，一個名為 Deadpool 的瘋狂雇傭兵，人物設定是毀了容但獲得打不死蟑螂能力的超級英雄。

為什麼這個世界有一個很像 BUG 的靈魂伴侶設定？因為這的的確確就是個 BUG，編劇沒靈感了，於是胡亂拉了一個設定出來，讓超級英雄們嘗一嘗命中注定的甜蜜與哀愁，連帶的整個漫畫世界的人因此遭殃。

Bulshit.

Wade Wilson 本身的角色設定也是糟的一塌糊塗。據說他的角色起源是抄襲對家那個喪鐘的角色來著，後來這角色人氣爆了起來，觀眾喜愛他，於是他就被遭殃了，從帥氣雇傭兵變成毀容雇傭兵，這還不夠，給他寫了一套又一套的故事。

對漫畫英雄來說，最怕的就是有編劇給他寫故事，特別是 Marvel 的編劇。他們喜愛虐待角色，角色被虐得越慘，觀眾越心疼這個角色，給他們寫二創寫三創，再反饋到漫畫銷量身上，虐得太膩了偶爾灑點糖，這些觀眾就開心得嗷嗷叫，更努力掏錢給這個角色。

Wade 真想對外面那群觀眾喊：求你們行行好給哥住手！

4.

得知世界設定的 Wade 突然喜歡上了靈魂伴侶這個 BUG 一樣的設定。

作為英雄的伴侶，這種角色總是深情專情地陪在英雄身邊，不離不棄，他們深愛英雄本人，特別是在靈魂伴侶這個設定的加成之下，這個人會是 Wade 漫長的狗屎生涯中的唯一歸宿。

重點是，作為英雄的伴侶，容貌基本不會太差，畢竟這是個有臉的角色，但是身材肯定火辣，因為這群美漫繪師特別擅長勾勒人體身材線條。

成為 Deadpool 的 Wade，很難得地，對未來有了點期盼。

5.

難怪會有『死侍屠殺漫威英雄』這本漫畫，還出了第二集，Wade 瞪著電視牆時忍不住吐槽，別人家的靈魂伴侶可以勾勾纏了十幾年，他家的靈魂伴侶還沒見過一面就死了。

他認得蜘蛛人這個英雄 —— 那可是漫威老爺子的掌上明珠，堪稱是小公主一樣的被編劇『寵愛』的角色，Wade 看過這個角色的漫畫，虐到他都忍不住留下了眼淚 —— 只是對於這個宇宙的 Wade 來說，他跟這個英雄沒有交集，而且他的小道消息指出這個角色會死，由另外一個黑人小蜘蛛接手這個宇宙。

但是他X的誰來告訴他，為什麼蜘蛛人等於 Peter B Parker ？！難怪每次他看蜘蛛人漫畫的時候人名都打了馬賽克，簡直像是看了一堆屏蔽打碼一樣！

他大聲痛罵著編劇的惡意，直到垃圾車業者把他連同爛掉的水果一起倒進垃圾回收場。

「你有著一頭我夢中情人會有的金髮和藍色眼睛，」Wade 坐起身子，甩掉落在他頭上的爛香蕉，直直盯著他手腕上那排花體簽名，「你長得還算好看，不過他們播報的照片沒有拍到你脖子以下的部位，我就假想你有著火辣的胸肌跟屁股吧，畢竟你可是紐約第一翹臀的小蜘蛛。」

「所以我就說靈魂伴侶這個設定狗屎到家了，我居然是在你掛掉的新聞裡才第一次認識你。」

「如果早知道是你的話，我就能去救你了。」

6.

Wade 從垃圾場走出來的時候，一隻手拿著他的面罩，一隻手用力擦著他的臉。毀容的其中一個好處就是，不管你怎麼用力擦你的臉，把它擦得用紅又腫，它看起來都是一樣的醜。

他忙著處理他的臉，一時不察撞上了迎面而來的某個人。

Wade 抬頭，「喔抱歉——WHAT THE FUCK？！」他爆出一聲尖叫，指著面前的中年男性，「你他 X 不是死了……等等，你沒有金髮籃眼，看起來也老得太多了，還有你這肚子是怎麼回事？身材這麼差不能穿超英緊身衣你知道嘛？」他忍不住戳了戳面前人的肚子。

然後被另一個世界的 Peter B Parker 貓了一拳。

7.

Wade 收回他對靈魂伴侶的吐槽。喔，他只收回那一句「為什麼非得喜歡上某個我從來沒見過的傢伙」這句。

Wade 感覺自己一見到傳說中的 Peter B Parker，心臟就像要飛出胸膛似的飛往對方身上，你喪失心跳、喪失呼吸、喪失言語，渾身像是被雷打了一樣 —— 不過 Wade 認為造成這個狀況的一部分原因得歸功於 Peter 的那一拳。

幸好在場還有另外一個人能描述他的感覺。

那是很神奇的感覺，用 Peter 的話來說就像是某種感應對方是不是蜘蛛人的感覺，但是更加強烈霸道，像是被抽乾了呼吸一樣，你只能親吻眼前的人才能得到空氣，你的身體催促著你去擁抱眼前的人，每個細胞都在尖叫著「親吻他！親吻他！」。

然後他也順從著欲望這麼做了。

8.

滾過一輪床單的 Peter 已經累得呼呼大睡，Wade 趁機撈起 Peter 的手腕，端詳著上頭的花體簽名，Wade W Wilson。

所以說這真的是個不良設計，Wade 一邊用嘴唇摩挲著那個簽名一邊想，不給名字跟聯絡電話，連所在的宇宙都沒給對，這個靈魂伴侶的設定真是夠坑的。

END


End file.
